vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord of the Rings
Summary '''The Lord of the Rings '''is both an epic fantasy trilogy and colloquial name for the franchise as a whole that was created by J.R.R Tolkien, which includes said trilogy, a prequel, and a wide number of resources, compendiums, side-stories and addendums, as well as several other related stories within its main canon. Among these are The Silmarillion, The Unfinished Tales, the Tale of Beren and Luthien, a Tolkien Bestiary, etc. These works could collectively be referred to as the Tolkienverse, although "Lord of the Rings," is by far more commonly used. The Lord of the Rings and Hobbit movies were both made into cartoon adaptations and two separate trilogies, the latter two being adapted by Peter Jackson. People often use the movie versions of the characters in debates, despite the fact that the novels are the original canon. Many video games spin-offs also exist, as well as a comic book adaption of the Hobbit. Lord of the Rings takes place in the land of Middle-Earth, where there are humans and non-human races, such as elves, dwarves, hobbits, trolls, orcs, goblins, etc. The plot focuses around returning the One Ring to Mount Doom to destroy it before the Dark Lord Sauron reclaims it. LoTR is considered to be one of the defining works of modern fantasy, and helped inspire other fantasy worlds like Dungeons and Dragons, Final Fantasy, Sword of Truth, Warcraft, Warhammer Fantasy (which led to Warhammer 40,000), Wheel of Time, etc. Power of This Verse The majority of characters in LoTR characters are considered peak human at best, though many of them are very skilled warriors, such as Aragorn, Legolas and Beren (Who cut a Silmaril from the Crown of Morgoth). However, the Ainur, such as the Maiar (Lesser higher powers, equivalent to angels) and the Valar (Greater beings, equivalent to pantheonic gods) are considered to be extremely powerful, immortal beings, which are non-corporeal in nature and can vary from being able to move the plates of Arda and lifting countries (Maiar) up to being able to affect entire galaxies (The Valar as well as Melkor, who originally was one but no is longer counted among them) There is also Eru Iluvatar, a being capable of creating universes and above godlike characters which can shape those universes and their laws using both song and spirit. It should also be noted the First and Second age humans and elves were well into superhuman range, with some wielding power comparable to the lesser Maiar, and others being able to at least challenge dark higher Ainur. There are also several powerful creatures which are worth mention, such as dragons like Smaug who overpowered 2 cities in a day, or Ancalagon the Black, who was described as being larger than a mountain range. There are also many forms of magic in the series, though they are generally only alluded to, and not directly defined, being seen as more of a secret of an art than in most contemporary fictions. Supporters *SpiralMaster *Antvasima *Valar Melkor 2 *LordAizenSama *DarkSchneiderKing *Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot *Gwynbleiddd *Kowt *Aeyu *ConsumingFire *SaiyanSage *Goodyfresh *Colonel Krukov *Starkiller215 *Newendigo *Kaltias *God-King Superman77 *MasterOfArda *ZacharyGrossman273 Character Profiles Fellowship of the Ring -Aragorn -Boromir -Frodo Baggins -Gandalf -Gimli -Legolas -Meriadoc Brandybuck -Peregrin Took -Samwise Gamgee Gondor and Arnor -Anarion -Denethor -Earnur -Elendil -Faramir -Isildur Rohan -Eomer -Eowyn -Theoden Elves -Arwen -Celeborn -Cirdan -Elladin -Elrohir -Elrond -Feanor -Fingolfin -Galadriel -Luthien -Gil-galad -Glorfindel -Hurin -Thranduil -Turin Turambar Dwarves -Balin -Bifur -Bofur -Bombur -Dain Ironfoot -Dori -Dwalin -Fili -Gloin -Kili -Nori -Oin -Ori -Thorin Oakenshield Men of Dale -Prince Bard Hobbits -Bilbo Baggins Isengard -Grima Wormtongue -Saruman -Ugluk Mordor -Gorbag -Gothmog (Orc) -Khamul -Mouth of Sauron -Nazgul -Sauron -Shagrat -The Witch-King of Angmar Goblins -Azog -Bolg -Great Goblin Angband -Ancalagon the Black -Balrogs -Glaurung, Father of Dragons -Gothmog -Melkor/Morgoth Bauglir -Carcharoth Istari -Alatar -Pollando -Radagast Maiar -Arien -Eonwe -Ilmare -Melian -Ossë -Salmar -Tilion -Tu -Unien Valar -Aule -Este -Irmo -Mandos -Manwe -Nessa -Nienna -Oromë -Tulkas -Ulmo -Varda -Vaire -Vana -Yavanna Others -Eru Iluvatar -Gwaihir -Shelob -Smaug -Tom Bombadil -Treebeard -Ungoliant -Turin Turambar Movie Characters -Azog (Movie Version) -Lurtz -Sharku -Tauriel Video Game Characters -Captain Carthaen/Karsh -Drogoth -Gorkil -Hwaldar -Morgomir -Rogash -Shade of the Wolf -Talion -Torvin -Graug Weapon Profiles -Anduril/Narsil -Bow of Galadriel -Glamdring -Grond -Orcrist -Sauron's Mace -Sting Races The Valar The Maiar The Numenor Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Verses Category:Book Verses Category:Movies